pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style)
Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Maractus (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunflora (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Weavile (Pokemon) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style) - Bellossom Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style) - Homer Simpson Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Bellossom.jpg|Bellossom as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Lotsa-heart-elephant-care-bears-family-3.01.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Bing Bong Category:Nelvana, Care Bears, Animaniacs, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon, GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi, The Spacebots and Cartoons Ultimate Challenge Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG